1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural system for attaching a mirror, such as a side-view mirror, to an external surface of an automotive vehicle such as a side door. Side view mirrors are frequently mounted upon the driver's door of a vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Side view mirrors have been used for many years on automotive vehicles. Such mirrors work best when they're not subject to excessive vibration caused by either the vehicle's power train, or by vibrational loads transmitted into the mirror mounting system by the vehicle's body. One solution for producing rigid mounting of a mirror involves placing the mirror on a door within the so-called “sail” portion where the door sash is joined to the upper portion of the door's side panel. Unfortunately, this mirror placement is sometimes awkward with certain vehicles and as a result, mounting of the mirror on the outer door panel is preferred. Such a mounting is, however, problematic inasmuch as excessive vibration may greatly diminish the mirror's usefulness. Attempts have been made to solve the problem of excessive vibration by merely attaching a doubler, which is another thickness of metal, or other material, to the inside of the door's outer panel in the region pierced by the mirror's fasteners. However, such a doubler cannot begin to cope with vibrations commonly experienced with the larger mirrors used in many vehicles.
It would be desirable to provide a mirror mounting system for use with vehicular mirrors attached to a door, such as a driver's door, at a position other than the sail portion of the door, while providing excellent vibration control and therefore, excellent vision through the mirror for the driver.